Dirt Smeared White Walls
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: Allen turned his back to Kanda and gasped in surprise. A large wall loomed over them, it's presence intimidating. The rusted ruins of a city surrounded the pair, the warped, rusted pieces of metal sticking out of the barren ground. Kanda x Allen , Nezumi x Shion
1. Chapter 1

"Which door do you think it is, Kanda?" Allen asked turning around to face Kanda, walking backwards down the white streets that were inside the 14th's ark.

"Why would I know that. Can't you just play the damn piano and bring us there automatically or something?" Kanda replied, scowling at Allen.

"There is already a gate open, we just have to find the door. Which, by the way, I can't remember where it is." Allen said opening a door, peering into the darkness within and closing it once again.

"How can you not remember, baka moyashi?" Kanda growled. Allen closed his eyes in thought, and raised an arm triumphantly when he remembered.

"It's this way, see I told you I'd remember." Allen said turning down a street. Kanda followed close behind, waiting for the moment he could tell Allen that he was a fucking retard. Allen stopped before a door identical to every other one and turned the knob. The door swung open and the light barely made it past the first foot of darkness.

"This is it!" Allen said matter-of-factly. Kanda peered into the darkness, not wanting to enter the room that could led anywhere in the world. This wouldn't be the first time a door lead nowhere.

"Well don't just stand there, get going!" Allen said giving Kanda a hard push. Kanda automatically grabbed Allen to keep himself from falling but ended up taking the white-haired exorcist along with him.

This door was another one that led to some unknown place, the two falling through the darkness for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes. Kanda landed hard on the ground, leaving him gasping for breath because of the impact. Allen landed half on Kanda, who shoved him off a second later.

"Where the fuck are we?" Kanda asked, brushing the dirt from his pants.

"How should I know?!" Allen snapped back

"It's your fucking ark!" Kanda stated and Allen rolled his eyes.

"It's not mine, BaKanda. I can just control it, sheesh, you really are stupid."

Allen turned his back to Kanda and gasped in surprise. A large wall loomed over them, it's presence intimidating. The rusted ruins of a city surrounded the pair, the warped, rusted pieces of metal sticking out of the barren ground.

"What is this place?" Allen asked nobody in particular, looking around in awe at the twisted scenery.

"Excuse me?" Someone spoke from behind the pair. Kanda spun around quickly at the quiet Japanese, unsheathing Mugen and pointing it at the stranger.

He had white hair similar to Allen's and red eyes that stood out against the white color of his hair, a light-red mark ran it's way from his cheek and around his neck, disappearing beneath his clothing.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kanda growled. The white-haired stranger stepped back, away from the point of Mugen before answering.

"I-I'm Shion…and you two looked like you needed some help." He said nervously. Allen whacked Kanda in the head and frowned.

"He isn't an akuma, BaKanda. So put it away." Allen demanded and Kanda reluctantly did so, leaving his hand on Mugen's hilt in case.

"Hello Shion. My name is Allen Walker and this is Kanda Yuu, pleasure to meet you. Could you…uh…tell us where we are?" Allen asked with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We're in the Western District, just outside of No.6. How could you not know?" Shion replied confused.

"I've never heard of a place called 'Number Six', what country is that in?" Allen asked after thinking about where they could be. Most likely Japan based on the language Shion was speaking and Allen fumbled through his memory for the translation of the foreign language he needed.

"No.6 isn't a country, it's a city, a huge one at that. But what do you mean by country? You mean like America and England we learned about in school?" Shion asked surprised

"Yes like fucking England." Kanda snapped, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What century do you guys think it is?" Shion questioned, looking at the pair more closely.

"End of the 19th, idiot." Kanda said before receiving a disapproving look from Allen.

"We can't talk about this out here, let's take this back to my place." Shion suggested and Allen gave a slow nod.

"Who the hell are you taking to my place?"

"Nezumi!" Shion exclaimed smiling at the figure who appeared. As he neared Allen noticed he looked strangely similar to Kanda, which paired with the white-haired boy before him made him question things. He stood about a head taller than Shion, and had his medium length hair pulled back. On his shoulder sat a brown mouse which ran down his outstretched arm and jumped onto Shion's. Shion laughed and said hello the small mouse.

"Shion, who are these people and didn't I tell you not to be out so late?" Nezumi lectured and Allen and Kanda exchanged confused glances.

"Nezumi, these two are Allen and Kanda. They don't know where they are, can't we let them stay the night?" Shion pleaded

"Don't go inviting random strangers into my house, it's bad enough that I have to take care of you." Nezumi stated and Shion frowned.

"Nezumi, his hair is white just like mine, he might know something." Shion said just loud enough for Nezumi to hear.

"You owe me big time, Shion." Nezumi stated before turning on his heal back to the pair of exorcists. Nezumi stalked off in the direction he'd come and Shion gave a weak smile.

"If you follow us we'll take you there." Shion stated before following his companion. Allen and Kanda shrugged and followed the pair before them.


	2. Chapter 2

Shion trailed after Nezumi, leading Allen and Kanda down crumbling stone steps and into an underground bunker of sorts. They were led down a dimly lit hallway and into a room that Allen assumed to be where the two lived. The room was much larger than it appeared but most of it was taken by the books that were stacked on the walls of the room. On the opposite wall was a worn red couch, a bed was push against another wall, and a piano was hidden behind the door. The mouse on Shion's shoulder ran down his arm, jumped onto a book shelf joining two others that sat on top of a large dusty book.

"What's with the rodents," Kanda asked, looking at the three creatures with disgust, "Why not exterminate them like the rats they are?"

"What are you trying to say?" Nezumi growled, his hands fists at his sides.

"I'm saying why is such a disguising _rat_ allowed to live living in the waste of another?" Kanda smirked. Shion picked up one of the mice and held it in his hand petting it gently on the head.

"These aren't real mice, Kanda. They're robots that Nezumi made." Shion said not noticing that they weren't talking about the mice anymore.

"Whoa, these aren't real?" Allen asked in surprise, ignoring the two that fought in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, this one here is Hamlet." Shion said petting to mouse's head once again. "The black one is Moonlit and the brown one is Cravat."

"And this is Timcanpy!" Allen smiled, pulling Timcanpy out from where ever he was hiding. Shion grabbed Timcanpy and began tapping him in an attempt to get a reaction from the golem.

"What is this thing?" Shion asked, still tapping Timcanpy. Allen watched nervously as he did so.

"Timcanpy was my master's golem." Allen stated, his voice shakey.

"So is it alive?" Shion asked. Allen went wide-eyed when he noticed Timcanpy's mouth beginning to open, exposing his large, sharp fang-like teeth . "This is so amazing, what is it made out of? Can it think? Does it have the ability to fly using these fancy wings? Who crafted it? Can it speak? How does it function? What does it use as a power source? How old is it? Does it grow?"

"I would stop tapping him in the face, Shion." Allen said not a second before Timcanpy latched on to the tip of Shion's yelped in pain and Allen quickly pulled Timcanpy off of his finger.

"Shion, are you okay?" Nezumi asked, grabbing Shion's finger, frowning.

"I'm fine." Shion said through slightly tear filled eyes. Nezumi sighed and put the bleeding finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding. Shion blushed a shade of red that neither exorcist had ever seen before and Nezumi chuckled as he removed the finger from his mouth and proceeded to bandage it.

"You need to stop doing stupid things like that, okay? You'll get seriously hurt one day." Nezumi lectured, a small smile on his lips as he pulled Shion close and wrapped his arms around the boy's small form.

"Nezumi!" Shion exclaimed, pushing Nezumi off of him. He managed to become even redder as he tried to figure out what to say and do next.

"So why are you here and where are you from?" Nezumi asked, sitting down heavily on to the worn red couch.

"I'll make us some tea." Shion stated and Allen nodded as he watched Shion prepare everything.

"We were on a mission to collecting...uh...something, but someone rushed me and I opened the wrong door." Allen stated with a smirk.

"What the fuck do you mean 'I rushed you' you're the one who can't remember which door is which. You should know your way around your ark." Kanda snarled back and Allen scoffed.

"I've said this before _BaKanda_, it is not my ark! What about those five words can't you get through your thick skull?"

"You are the 14th whether you like it or not. He is inside of you, and you can't change that. So stop denying that you're a Noah!" Kanda yelled, glaring at the shorter exorcist.

"Why are you such a dick about everything?!" Allen questioned

"So where were you trying to go then?" Nezumi asked, ignoring what seemed to be nonsense.

"France." Allen and Kanda replied in union, earning a glare from each other.

"You're a bit late, there isn't a place called France anymore. Its long gone.

"We've heard." Allen sighed. Shion smiled and handed him a mug of tea. Allen thanked him and sipped at the hot liquid. The other two accepted the cups and Shion sat beside Nezumi with his own mug.

"It's getting late now, but in the morning we should try and establish a connection with the Order, and if not you can try and summon a gate or whatever the fuck you do." Kanda suggested and Allen nodded, running his thumbs over the brim of the mug.


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning air inside the room was freezing and Allen woke up with a sneeze. He groaned at the thought of catching his already caught cold at such a time. Allen pulled his leg back underneath the blanket and tried to forget that it had been dangling off of the couch and above a sleeping Kanda. He noted that this would have to be the worst decision his sleeping body has ever made, he could have lost the limb at any given moment if the samurai had woken before him. Allen rolled to his side and buried his face into the worn cushions of the red couch. Shion mumbled in his sleep and Allen heard the blankets rustle as Nezumi pulled his close. Both exorcists slept poorly, Kanda awake most of the night trying to get comfortable on the cold floor. The other two probably slept like that every night, in each others arms, and Allen couldn't help feel a tad bit jealous. Allen sat up and frowned trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. Now, according to Allen, was not the time to be thinking about how he needed to 'be with someone'. Now was the time to panic about Neah trying to take over his body and become the new earl.

"Moyashi...stop moving around so much, that couch squeaks so much." Kanda stated from the floor. Allen gasped slightly at the sudden noise then sighed when he realized it was only the moody exorcist.

"Sorry, Kanda." Allen replied, not even noticing he was apologizing to _him._

"If there isn't a time difference of sorts, someone at the order should be up, try seeing if Timcanpy or that gay little earing of yours can get a signal." Kanda said, standing and stretching. Allen quickly snatched the blankets Kanda had been using and draped them over himself.

"Well I don't know where Tim is so I'll use my 'gay little earing' as you like to call it." Allen replied, grabbing his coat from the floor and retrieving the earring he'd stuck inside the pocket before going to sleep. Allen clipped it to his ear and clicked it on, letting it search for a signal for more han ten minutes. It buzzed and clicked, at each one Allen's frown deepened. The earring buzzed loudly and shocked Allen in the ear, and he immediately yanked it off and threw it to the floor where it sparked until it died.

"What the fuck?!" Allen yelled, holding his reddened ear.

"Are you two always this loud in the morning?" Nezumi asked annoyed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, yawning.

"Sorry! We were just trying to contact the order and, well, we can't." Allen explained, his voice worried as he tried to think of a way out of this hell hole that was once Japan.

"How did you even get here in the first place?" Nezumi asked, retying his shoulder length hair, stiffling a yawn.

"We can't tell you that." Kanda stated as Allen was about to explain further.

"Nezumi! Why are you guys being so loud?" Shion called from underneath the covers that were brought up to his nose, his eyes peeked out from beneath a woolen blanket.

"Shion, get out of bed will you?"

"Yes, Nezumi." Shion responded, sitting up in bed like an obediant child. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled one of the thinner blankets around his shoulders. Shion shoved his feet lazily into worn slippers and shuffled over to Nezumi's side. Nezumi rolled his eyes at Shion and sighed.

"So you can't contact your head quarters or who ever?" Nezumi asked.

"I can't get through to anyone. The thing won't even work. I don't want to try with Timcanpy, if anything happened to him I don't know what I'd do." Allen replied petting Timcanpy affectionately.

"They can stay here with us, right Nezumi? At least until they can get through to someone on the other end and get help." Shion suggested and Nezumi glared at him. Shion looked up at him with a pout that Shion knew would sway Nezumi's answer.

"I'll give you a week tops." Nezumi replied, still frowning at Shion who smiled and hugged him. Allen thanked them both and thus began the attempt to return to their time, dimension. Where ever they were. Allen just wanted to get home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, it's been a while since I've updated, well...everything. I just haven't had the inspiration and I can't bring myself to write something terrible and for a ship I don't even like. I don't really know why I liked Yullen in the first place anymore, I kinda had the ship shoved on me *cough cough, Lavi-Usagi, cough*. So you'll probably see Lavi x Kanda from me, from now on. I'll work on finishing the fics that I've started if you want. Should I continue this story? I want to know if this fic even has that much of an audience anymore and if it's even good. I bet some of you will leave if I stop writing Yullen, huh? Well, leave a review saying if I should continue it or not.


End file.
